Pepper and Soap
by a pretty girl in a glass box
Summary: A short Mellie Christmas story. Oneshot.


**Genre: Comedy/Holiday**

**Author: Ellie (maybesheisbroken)**

**Rating: T – for violence**

**Pairings: Various**

**Summery: A Mellie Holiday party.**

**Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned Degrassi, I wouldn't be writing fan fictions, cuz you could watch what I wanted happening on CTV/the-N.**

**AN: I had to write this for a contest, so a lot of different things had to be put in. This is _the_ worst fan fiction I have ever wrote.**

Ellie's phone rang, waking her from her dream. She glanced at the clock, saw the tie, and sat up, quickly taking the phone from the receiver. The phone wasn't even all the way to her ear when she heard the voice from the other end.

"Ellie! Where are you? You were supposed to be here an hour ago to help with the set-up for my party tonight!"

"Sorry. Marco. I'll be over as quick as I can."

Thankful she had taken a shower the night before, Ellie scrambled out of bed, threw on the first clothes that she could find, brushed her hair, grabbed a bagel, and ran out the door.

She collapsed, breathless, on the Del Rossi front door, just as Marco opened it. She fell. He helped her up.

"Sorry. The power was knocked out at my house last night and my alarm clock didn't go off."

"Don't worry about that right now. We only have a few hours until _everyone_ arrives."

"You invited everyone? Like _everyone_? Even people like Jay?"

"Yes. Now help me hang this mistletoe over all the doorways."

Marco handed Ellie a large box with about twenty sprigs of mistletoe in it. She began pinning it over doorways, furniture, and the punch bowl, while Marco busied himself with getting the refreshments.

Soon the Del Rossi residence was unrecognizable. Mistletoe and garland and lights were hung everywhere it was possible to hang mistletoe and garland and lights from.

The party started up with Emma, Toby, Manny, and Craig showing up at the door, each with their present for the gift exchange. Peter also came in, slightly behind them.

The party was really jamming and then Jay showed up, along with about 50 of his less than fab friends.

Spinner showed up with Darcy, and both avoided Jay like the plague. Jimmy showed up and avoided Spinner like the plague, and Hazel avoided Jimmy like the plague. Paige and Alex showed up avoiding Hazel like… yeah, I think you get it.

"There is mistletoe everywhere," Jay said, looking disgusted as he spotted the green growth all over the house.

"Kinda fun, don't you think?" he overheard Manny say to Craig.

Toby was dancing around wildly to "If You Can't Dance" which had just come over the speakers.

Jay went and stood by the mistletoe. "This could be fun." He smirked.

Ellie glanced wearily at Marco. "What?" he asked her. "I'm an equal opportunity partier."

"Sure." She said to Marco, then to everyone: "Gift exchange. Let's go! Everyone in a circle."

Everyone stood in a circle, and Marco explained the rules. "We are going to listen to this song, and every time it says 'right' you pass your gift right, and every time is says 'left' you pass your gift to the left."

He put in a song, and as the lefts and rights came, the presents were passed left and right. When the song was over, everyone unwrapped their presents.

Ellie unwrapped hers. It was a collection of soaps, it a variety of smells. This included normal smells, like rose and lavender, and less than normal smells, like gravy. She smiled. "This is the best gift ever!" she exclaimed.

Two other people had gifts that made a bit of a commotion. Hazel had opened here to find a huge box of pepper. Not only was it a lame gift, but also it turned out that she was allergic to this kind of pepper. She sneezed, and between her various sneezes, she managed to say, "This is the worst present ever."

She ran out of them room, her eyes swollen and red. Then everyone's attention turned to Spinner, and everyone busted out laughing. He was holding up a small red Santa lingerie. So not Spinner.

"Spinner," Darcy blushed. "What the hell is that? You can't keep that."

"Don't confuse me with facts, my mind's already made up," he retorted.

They went and cuddled by the fireplace.

The party part of the party started back up, with more music, Jay back by the mistletoe, and Toby dancing around wildly.

Toby accidentally bumped into Manny, and Manny went flying across the room, right under the mistletoe Jay was standing by. "I've claimed this mistletoe. You stand, I kiss." He pulled her in and gave her a nice long kiss.

"Mmmmmmm…" Manny said, as Craig raced over, pulled her away, and glared back at Jay.

Emma winked at Peter, met him at the punch bowl, pretended to scowl, and they kissed. Emma winked again and walked off.

Paige winked at Alex, met her at the punch bowl, laughed slightly at her 'stupidity' and they kissed. Paige winked again, and walked off.

Ellie watched these scenes with a smirk. "Marco, I wish I had someone to kiss under the mistletoe." She said.

"Me too," he responded, and he pushed Ellie under the mistletoe Jay was guarding. "I've claimed this mistletoe. You stand, I kiss." He pulled her in and gave her a nice long kiss. Ellie was shocked, then she kinda kissed Jay back for a minute. At last, Ellie came to her senses, and broke away.

She ran over to Marco and started yelling at him. "You are so going to pay for that. I thought you were my friend."

"I am."

"Then why the hell did you just do that?"

"You said you wanted someone to kiss under that mistletoe."

"Yeah, well, remind me to thank you later," Ellie said as she stormed off. She had a plan. She spotted the initiator. "Toby!" she said.

Toby looked around.

"I'm going to send Marco this way in a few minutes. If you happen to… accidentally… bump him, that would be fine."

Toby looked confused but agreed. Ellie smiled and thanked him. She walked back over to Marco and said, "I was childish. Sorry. But can you go get me a cookie from the refreshment table."

"You were just over there," he said, but felt guilty for what he had done to her, and went to get it.

Just as he was almost there, Toby bumped him, and sent him flying in the direction of Jay's mistletoe post. This time Jay had his back turned, but he knew someone was there. . "I've claimed this mistletoe. You stand, I kiss." Jay pulled Marco in and gave him a nice long kiss.

Jay looked at the person in front of him. "WHAT THE HELL!" he screamed. "What is your problem you freaking queer?" And Jay totally started pounding the crap out of Marco.

After about thirty seconds of everyone trying to pull Jay off of Marco, police showed up, saying they had gotten a complaint about the noise. Jay and his pals took off the second they heard the sirens.

"Who is in charge of this party?" one of the officers asked.

"We are," Marco gasped, pointing at himself and Ellie.

"You two are going to have to spend the night behind bars. We can't have any more wild parties."

"What!" Ellie screeched. "My best friend just had the tar beaten out of him by the meanest guy no longer in school. It's a miracle he isn't dead."

But no matter how Ellie protested, it did no good. Marco and Ellie were cuffed and taken downtown, where they were locked behind bars for the night.

They talked for hours, not wanting to sleep in such a place.

"I'm sorry Marco. I should have never gotten you back that way."

"That's okay. I don't think you expected him to try to kill me."

"I really didn't think at all. Please, no chick flick moments though, okay?"

"Psh, El. I love chick flick moments with you."

Marco dived across the cell and gave Ellie a huge hug. Ellie hugged him back.

_Have a Jail Cell Mellie Christmas! It's the worst place in the town. But if you go, be with friends you know, so that you won't be brought down. Have a Jail Cell Mellie Christmas, and in case you didn't hear, we're aiming for a non-Hellish Jail Cell Mellie New Year_


End file.
